


Teyla, Witch of Athos

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cats, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Teyla and her familiar, up to mischief.





	Teyla, Witch of Athos

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of Inktober 2017, and for the Whatif_au community's Supernatural prompt.  
> Black watercolor base, inked with markers.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7952/gxs4zci1r4g497azg.jpg)

 


End file.
